The invention relates to a composition that contains the most potent combination of nutrients with clinical studies proven to assist in the maintenance of insulin sensitivity and healthy blood sugar levels.
The advanced formulation is designed to promote healthy blood sugar levels as people age which is critical to good health.
High levels of blood sugar are associated with adverse affects on our vision, heart/circulation, kidneys and nervous system. This is commonly associated with the disease of diabetes. Individual vitamins, minerals, herbs and antioxidants have been studied for their efficacy at promoting healthy blood sugar and protecting cells from the damage of elevated blood sugar levels. This prevents heart disease and strokes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an unique formulation which allows individuals improve, maintain and optimize blood sugar levels, and prevent and reverse diabetes and the complications associated therewith.
The key to the unique formulation is a combination of specific vitamins, minerals, herbs and nutrients. These essential components in the amounts provided uniquely contribute to improved blood sugar levels and insulin delivery to the cells. The formulation will protect the healthy cells in the body from being damaged by blood glucose. This process is called glycation.
The formulation contains essential amounts of Alpha Lipoic Acid, Chromium, Lutein, Bioflavonoids(quercetin and rutin), Mormordica Charantia extract, Corosolic acid, and Gymnema Sylvestre Extract, as well as other ingredients and healthy filler ingredients. It prevents and reduces the glycosylation of hemoglobin.
Diabetics have a high level of oxidative stress and this formulation reduces the oxidative stress which causes diabetic complications.
The formulation is preferably delivered in capsule form at 8 capsules per day.